


so i'll dye it red 我欲将其染红

by YTyuzhihan



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTyuzhihan/pseuds/YTyuzhihan
Summary: 每一句他不敢说的我爱你，都化成了玫瑰花瓣涌溢出口。
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Kudos: 9





	so i'll dye it red 我欲将其染红

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [so i'll dye it red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470457) by [redwolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolves/pseuds/redwolves). 



> 无比感谢微博上的（@夏洛特Charlot）做的beta。  
> I cannot thank my friend (@夏洛特Charlot on Weibo) enough for her beta. This translation becomes so much better because of her.

> 白玫瑰：告别。

在他们出发去蒂尔弗拉迪岛的那个黎明，第一片花瓣落下了。

康斯坦丁正跟着堂兄与二人的保镖走向等待在港口的船，随后感到了它在气管中作痒。他停下脚步，抚起喉咙想要清清嗓子，却好像有什么堵在喉中，令他每一次呼吸都刺激难耐，直到咳嗽的冲动使他猛地躬下身。

他不想让特里斯坦发现，急忙捂住嘴来咽下声响。他的肩膀随着咳声颤抖起来，紧接着他感到有什么从食道冲入口腔，被他吐在掌心。当他正起身子，他看见了。

那是一片白色的花瓣，好像刚从玫瑰上摘下那般。

他的震恐很快被平静代替。康斯坦丁只是惊讶于自己已为这疾病的源头痛苦了几近整个生命，而此刻那病症才在肺中绽放。

“康斯坦丁？”

他急忙握拳，把花瓣塞进自己的口袋，对他的堂兄露出笑容。

前方的特里斯坦和科特已停下脚步，转而忧虑又疑惑地望着他。

“你还好吗？”特里斯坦问道。他眉头皱着，满眼的关切。他向他走去，随之迟疑地停下脚步，“如果你感觉不舒服……”

但他们都知道他不可能推迟这场旅行。如果康斯坦丁把花瓣给他们看，特里斯坦会被压垮的，他不能让这发生。他背负的使命实在太过重要。

于是康斯坦丁保持着微笑，说道，“我刚被你从强盗的魔爪中英勇地营救出来，还怎么会感到不适？别担心，亲爱的堂兄，只是有什么卡在我的喉咙里罢了。无大碍，相信我。”

卡在他喉中，就如当他的睡梦被热切的渴望折磨，每次醒来都会因其全身战栗，而只有在那样的梦中他才会吐露出的话语。年复一年，它们在他的喉中、肺内一点点积累，直到终于绽放的那天。然而，即使今日，他依旧无法倾吐，因此它们便化作花瓣从口中涌出，直至他被窒息而死。

这是他自己所造就的疾病，将使他万劫不复，粉身碎骨，但当康斯坦丁看向特里斯坦关切的神色，他却没有为自己即将到来的死亡感到恐慌。

为他所爱而死，他想着，这也不坏。

* * *

他快守不住秘密了。

这便是和他堂兄连月困在一艘船上的处境了。尽管康斯坦丁已经使尽全力不让特里斯坦发现，也无法避免这样的困境。

每当感到又有咳嗽的前兆，他就会找借口去甲板，找一个安静的地方，然后身子越过栏杆吐出花瓣，装作自己只是在晕船。

船长是第一个看穿他的谎言的人。

那时他们已经行驶了一个月，康斯坦丁也只能勉强次次躲过一直在身边的堂兄。那些来自特里斯坦的关心；每一次来检查他体温的，对脸颊轻柔的碰触，每一句安慰他的轻言细语，每一个担忧而温柔的眼神，都只让他的胸口更加疼痛。对康斯坦丁来说，能对船上的医生抛出一个又一个的借口躲到现在早已是个奇迹，但此时的他也别无选择了。

他从船舱逃过堂兄，一路跑上甲板的途中都快抑制不住咳的冲动，继而在奔跑中，他突然咳出了挤满咽喉的花瓣——现在他会一次吐出五片花瓣了，数量每周都在加倍。

一片慌乱之中，他没有发现船长瓦斯科就站在几步之外。在船上难得的平静时刻，后者正在远望夕阳。但康斯坦丁当时只专注于在被花瓣噎死之前把它们吐出，于是他也这样做了。

那些花瓣飘落而下卷进了海浪的泡沫。康斯坦丁瘫在栏杆上喘息，当他重新站直，余光终于注意到一个人影。他抬头对上了瓦斯科诧异的注视，这让他怔在原地。

“船长。”康斯坦丁抹了抹嘴唇，但还是想要咳嗽，因为他现在能 **感觉到** 那些花瓣了，他能感到那些玫瑰在他体内日益生长。“拜托了，不要告诉我的堂兄。”

特里斯坦最终还是会发现的，因为没有其他可能了，但那真相将使他心碎，康斯坦丁想要延缓这样的未来，一刻也好。

瓦斯科脸上一瞬间闪过复杂的神色，但还没等他开口，他们就被从船舱走出的特里斯坦打断了。特里斯坦环顾四周看见了康斯坦丁，便径直向他走来。

“你真的得去看医生了。”特里斯坦站在他身边，把一只手搭在他的肩膀上；康斯坦丁胸口疼痛起来，“晕船不应该持续这么久的，难道不是吗，船长？”

康斯坦丁用乞求的目光看向瓦斯科，一瞬间瓦斯科看起来非常为难，但接着他正色道，“也许看医生会有帮助吧。”

随后，他意味深长地看了康斯坦丁一眼，没有提及那些掉入海中，卷入海浪的玫瑰花瓣。

这是他被施与的一刻微小但短暂的仁慈。

* * *

特里斯坦在一天深夜发现了。

这一次，康斯坦丁连栏杆都没能跑到。他半路踉跄，然后跪在了甲板的硬木板上，花瓣开始涌出他的嘴唇。随着每一声咳嗽的震动，他被咳嗽带来的痛苦所席卷。他全身都在发抖，胸腔都在缩紧，他都不能呼吸了。他费力地吸入空气，十几片花瓣被他散落在地上。

它们的白色在月光中近乎在发光，就好像是在嘲笑着他。它们在以自己的纯净与光芒，来嘲讽他受污的肺部和肮脏的心灵。

“康斯坦丁，原来你在这里！”

他听到了特里斯坦的声音，随着脚步声渐近，他奋力揪紧了自己胸口的衣衫，试图蜷缩起来，以躲避这个世界。尽管他知道自己再也守不住这个秘密了。

“我看到你床上空着，还以为……”脚步声在他身后停下了，一段长长的沉默笼罩下来。当他再次听到特里斯坦的声音时，他的声音很轻，满是不敢置信。“那些是……这不可能……”

有风吹过甲板，花瓣随之而起，散落在地上。康斯坦丁再也忍不下去了。

他开始流泪，而霎时特里斯坦在他面前跪了下来。他紧紧地抓住他的双肩来稳住他，但那力道太大了，以至于康斯坦丁都能感受到他的绝望。

“是谁？”特里斯坦乞求般地问道。他没有因为康斯坦丁的谎言与隐瞒而生气，但康斯坦丁都没有勇气看向他，“求你了，康斯坦丁，告诉我那是谁！也许我们能——”

“没用的。”康斯坦丁抱住自己，在越来越冷的寒风中颤抖，而紧接着他开始说谎，“我……我离开了他。他还在在希瑞。”

特里斯坦用双手紧紧抓住他的肩膀，然后把康斯坦丁拉向自己的怀抱。他一直紧拥着他，康斯坦丁的泪浸湿了他的衣服，每一声抽噎都使他的胸口疼痛不已，但特里斯坦毫不在乎。康斯坦丁用手臂环住特里斯坦，像是抓住救命稻草那般紧紧抓住他，即使他知道这样只会让自己离死亡更近，让疼痛加剧。

“我们会有办法的，”他听到特里斯坦在耳边说着，但又听上去很遥远，就像是他在水下，“我发誓，康斯坦丁，我不会让它带走你的。我不会。”

只可惜他不知道真相。

* * *

船上的医生一眼看穿了他的谎言。等到特里斯坦离开房间，为他们留下一点空间，她便这样告诉康斯坦丁：

“如果您所爱慕的人真的留在了希瑞，那么病状应该会大幅度减缓。”医生尖锐地指出，“与之相反，它在加剧，就好像您时时刻刻都与那个人在一起。”

康斯坦丁什么也没有说。他坐在木椅子上，一面躲开医生那富有洞察力的眼神，一面用手指抓着自己的裤子布料。她最终叹了口气。

“殿下，”她语气中满是警告，“我不认为我还需要告诉您，与导致病症的人持续相处只会提前死期。不论那是谁，我建议您在明早上岸后马上与他拉开距离。很多人还是能以此活很久——”

“这不可能。”

他们没有就此争执。医生从康斯坦丁坚决的眼神中明白了一切。她叹气，随后给了一方能够缓减肺中花瓣积生的药，但药也只能拖延一段时间罢了。一旦病症到了最后阶段，没有什么能够阻止它，除了那唯一的解药。

那却是康斯坦丁永远都无法得到的。

“我真的很抱歉。”医生只能表示同情了，“但已经没有什么我能做的了。”

他告诉了特里斯坦另一番说法。他说病情已经在减缓；他说他的症状已经算好的了，说这应该不太会影响到日常生活。特里斯坦似乎松了口气，但还是在担心，因此在接下来的旅程中，他依旧坚持陪伴在康斯坦丁左右。

花瓣在一点点阻塞住他的肺，但康斯坦丁却不能离开他。

当第二天他们到达新希瑞后，康斯坦丁非常感激有事能来分散注意力。但也仅此而已，这仅能作为在他的死亡越发临近时，他所能关注的一阵转瞬而逝的乐趣罢了。上岛时，对于那些医生捧来的药他也觉得没有必要，便推开拒绝了。

岛上居民也对此无计可施。这不像血疫，对于这个疾病他们实在是太脆弱了。无论在哪里对解药都是一样的说法；病人所爱的人需回以同样的爱意，否则病人便会死得缓慢而痛苦。

即使早已深知这一切，康斯坦丁依旧无法离开特里斯坦。他们在进城后不得不分开一段时间，这对康斯坦丁饱受折磨的肺来说，其实像吸入了一股清新空气那般带来了短暂的舒畅；与此同时，这却是对他心灵上的折磨。看样子，不管特里斯坦是否在他身旁，康斯坦丁都注定要遭受痛苦。

他的堂兄早早出发了。他需要把康斯坦丁到来的消息告诉其他总督，同时也要协助一位作为其族头领的女儿的岛居女士，一同寻求帮助来阻止一场战争发生。

从特里斯坦离开的那一刻起，康斯坦丁就感受到了距离，因为在这段空白中，他能够呼吸得更顺利了，咳嗽也发生得不再频繁，他也能更好地把这病掩藏于世。

可他想要的却只是特里斯坦能在他身边。

他日夜盼着堂兄的归来，每次都为想起特里斯坦而心悸，却又将这痛楚忽视。他的堂兄在追寻岛屿上的各种秘密，期间康斯坦丁只能与他见面几次，那对他是种灵魂上的慰藉，却未对身体有所好处。

说来，康斯坦丁把他的病在宫廷贵族前掩饰得算是很好了；除了有时的咳嗽与呼吸困难，康斯坦丁外表看起来完全健康。在特里斯坦不在的时候，他甚至能睡得更安稳，不用时常醒来，把更多花瓣咳出散遍整张床，弄得一团糟。

一周周过去，特里斯坦终于在完成一次尤其长久的任务后回到了新希瑞。尽管康斯坦丁知道自己的行为会有多危险，他都已无法掩饰了。

他拥抱住特里斯坦，把脸埋进了特里斯坦的颈窝。特里斯坦惊讶地伫立在原地，但即刻后，也像在船上的那晚时那般拥住了他，手指稍稍缠进康斯坦丁的头发。康斯坦丁已不再在乎自己的肺是否会溢满鲜血。

能死在特里斯坦的怀中已是他能想到的最好结局了。

正这么想着，他突然感到什么涌上喉头。

康斯坦丁推开特里斯坦，但一只手仍旧紧紧地抓住了特里斯坦的大衣，另一只手捂住了嘴，试图阻挡那些花瓣，但已经晚了。

十几片玫瑰花瓣从他的指缝跃出，特里斯坦惊叫出声。康斯坦丁紧盯着那遍布的花瓣，在他绝望的呼吸间，在他肺部遭受着无与伦比的疼痛时，他发现有什么不同了。

他的手心满是鲜血，每一滩都在斑斑点点地将那本是白色的玫瑰花瓣染得鲜红。

也许不久后他就会开始咳出红玫瑰了。

“康斯坦丁！”特里斯坦上前抓住他，帮他站稳，但他不忍去看特里斯坦的表情。那种痛苦的神色，那眼神中的无助。“为什么病症没有在缓解？你不是说——”

“我说谎了。”他气咽声丝，随后瘫坐下来。

特里斯坦接住了他并传令召来医生。他的一位同伴出去找医生的同时，另一位向来镇定的科特赶到康斯坦丁的另一边扶住了他。

康斯坦丁一边困难地呼吸，一边被科特与特里斯坦协助坐回了王座，但这没有什么用。他又开始咳起来，咳出了更多染红的白花瓣。它们从他的唇间飘下，落在腿上，这使特里斯坦的眼神愈发绝望。

他们带来的医生也只有和之前相同的药方，只能用以暂时延缓病情。在这种阶段，已经没有什么办法了。

“康斯坦丁，你是不是有什么没有告诉我？”特里斯坦问着，乞求着他。他单膝跪在康斯坦丁的座位边，伸出手，将康斯坦丁手中的一片染血的花瓣抚下，然后紧紧地、孤注一掷地握住了他的手。“你为什么对我说谎？”

“因为你没有任何能做的了。”康斯坦丁疲惫地回答道，声音刮磨着自己的喉咙。随后特里斯坦的下巴绷紧。

他站了起来。“所有人，出去。”他转身望向整间屋子，“包括守卫，现在，出去！”

康斯坦丁被那不符他堂兄一贯作风的情绪爆发所震惊，以至于忘记了提出异议，只是看着所有在场的人一面目击着总督没有反驳使节的命令，一面踌躇地退出了会堂。

当最后一个人离开，守卫关上了门后，特里斯坦转头看向康斯坦丁的眼神满是伤痛。

“特里斯坦——”

他走上台阶，站在了康斯坦丁面前，然后双手捧住康斯坦丁的脸。“到底是谁？”

特里斯坦手掌的暖意触碰他湿冷的皮肤，那一刻，康斯坦丁阖起了眼睛；他感到了胸腔在坦白般地缩紧，这让更多的花瓣在他的喉咙、肺部累积，使他喘不上气来。

“康斯坦丁，”特里斯坦的声音轻得如同一声私语，“请你告诉我。”

康斯坦丁握住特里斯坦的手，张开嘴小心地吐气，困难而痛苦，“他帮不了我。”

他感到有什么温暖的东西碰上了额头，有发丝贴着皮肤搔动，嘴边出现一丝温暖的气息，“真希望我能带走你的痛苦……”

康斯坦丁睁开了眼睛，对上了特里斯坦的视线和他眼中泛着光的泪水。他伸出手，手指轻轻地抚摸着特里斯坦的面颊，珍藏着这每一次触碰，尽管这让他那厚重的渴望不断增加。“你在我身边就已经足够了。”

特里斯坦凝视着他，然后闭上了眼睛，他的表情突然坚定起来，仿佛做了什么决定。他松开康斯坦丁。

康斯坦丁疑惑而有些许恐慌，他看着特里斯坦走下王座的台阶，向他背过身去。“特里斯坦？怎么了？”

特里斯坦的肩膀紧紧绷着，康斯坦丁几乎能看见它在颤抖，接着特里斯坦摇了摇头，“我不该……”

“特里斯坦，”康斯坦丁再次忧虑地叫住他，“告诉我，你在说什——”

“不。”特里斯坦再次摇头，“不，这……这没用的。”

“你怎么知道没有用？”

特里斯坦转过身再次面向他。他再次向前，一只脚踏上一级王座的台阶，但紧接着停下了，犹豫着，就好像他正夹于两个方向拉扯，使他只能停留在原地。

“因为我不是……”他没有说下去，话语卡在了喉中。

康斯坦丁的心脏漏跳了一拍，双手紧紧抓住王座的扶手，“你不是什么？”

特里斯坦没有出声，躲避着他的视线。

“特里斯坦，求你——”

接着又是一阵咳嗽，这次是从未有过的严重。他徒然想把那些鲜血和花瓣咽下，而他们始终洒满了他的手心，流淌与坠落着，而特里斯坦即刻就来到了他的身边。

他一只手扶在康斯坦丁的肩头，另一只手在康斯坦丁试图缓气的时候帮他把头发捋到脸边。康斯坦丁倾向前，把头靠进特里斯坦的怀里。特里斯坦双手环抱着他，而康斯坦丁就这么紧紧抓着他的大衣，等待着死亡。

可是顷刻后，一声低语。

“因为我不是你爱的那个人。”

康斯坦丁怔住了，他张大了眼睛。寂静中只有他沉重的呼吸声。

他肯定是听错了。肯定是这样，因为如果不是的话……

康斯坦丁推开特里斯坦的手臂来看向他，他看见特里斯坦的凝视中满是悲伤和心碎。

“你说什么？”康斯坦丁震颤道，“你——你不是……我爱的那个人？”

“我……在发现你的病的那天晚上，我在甲板上意识到了。”特里斯坦别开了他的目光，就好像在准备承受什么，康斯坦丁却只能震惊地望着他，一言不发，“我意识到我有多么爱你，那样深刻的爱着你，以一种我不应该的方式。但这没有关系，因为你爱着别人，那——”

康斯坦丁站了起来，呼吸沉重又急促。他凝视着特里斯坦，感到不可置信与惊奇，他身体上的痛苦好似缓缓退去，心中燃起了一丝期待。

“你爱我？”他微弱地问着，还是不敢相信自己所听到的，觉得这一切一定是个梦境，是他正在消亡的认知创造出的幻象，“像爱慕一个人那样？而不是堂亲之间的爱？”

但特里斯坦是真实的，他就在这里，拥抱着、注视着他，而康斯坦丁能认出他眼中的渴望，因为他也曾拥有相同的感受。

“对，”特里斯坦悲伤地坦白着，“我爱你，康斯坦丁，完全超过了我应该的程度。我希望你能原谅——”

“吻我。”

特里斯坦看着康斯坦丁，惊讶地开口，“什么？”

“如果你有你所说的那样爱我，”康斯坦丁急切地说道，“那证明吧，吻我。”

“康斯坦丁，我……”特里斯坦的眼睛扫过康斯坦丁的嘴唇，脸上明显红了起来，接着在犹豫间，他抬起了手。

康斯坦丁几乎停止了呼吸。特里斯坦的手指轻轻描过他的下唇轮廓，眼神像是入迷一般。康斯坦丁再也感觉不到那些花瓣了。他胸膛中的心跳响得不可思议，他的心颤动着，而特里斯坦把手挪开，抬起了康斯坦丁的下巴，接着倾身。

他们的嘴唇触碰到了一起，那是康斯坦丁感觉过最柔软的触感。一种根深蒂固的渴求使他亲吻着特里斯坦，而当特里斯坦毫无保留地回应他的吻时，他的渴望被重新唤起，像是一股燃烧全身的火焰，细小的声响从他喉中落出。

这次，康斯坦丁肺中的疼痛是因为他止不住与特里斯坦的吻，他停不下自己去追随他的味道，因为在他终于拥有了，感受到了特里斯坦后，他才第一次发现自己是如此需要他。他们拥紧彼此，双手交错着想要触碰，身体相贴，就好像他们在一丛染红的玫瑰花瓣间一刻不停地亲吻，在亲吻间喘息，直到他们的嘴唇伤肿，直到他们因为彼此的狂热而眩晕起来。

康斯坦丁甚至没有发现自己正在哭泣。直到他与特里斯坦分开，在这片刻喘息时，他才感受到睫毛与脸颊上的湿润，看到落下的泪水在特里斯坦的脸颊上闪着光芒。

“是你，”康斯坦丁说道，肺中吸入珍贵的空气，那愈加容易起来，因为特里斯坦的双手是他唯一需要的支撑。“你是我爱的那个人。从来—— **从来** 都是你。”

特里斯坦笑了起来，他的笑里满是惊讶与欣慰夹杂的爱意，和纯粹的喜悦——但接着他的脸色暗淡下来。

“对不起，康斯坦丁，”他语气懊悔，皱紧了眉头，“我应该早点说些什么的，如果我能……我本可以让你免于这些不必要的痛苦。”

“你是在害怕，”康斯坦丁用拇指轻轻抹过特里斯坦脸上的一道泪痕，“就像我在害怕一样。但现在你救了我，就已经足够了，特里斯坦。你兑现了你的誓言。”

特里斯坦抱住了他。这拥抱不再绝望，只带着爱，而当康斯坦丁深深地呼吸时，肺里没有别的，只有纯净的空气。

他呼出了那些曾经拥堵在喉中的话语，现在，他终于自由了。

> 红玫瑰：我爱你。


End file.
